


Date Night

by 8hephaestion8



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Tiff, Toronto, date night challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8hephaestion8/pseuds/8hephaestion8
Summary: A ficlet based on the events of 7th & 8th September 2018  the nights Timothee Chalamet and Armie Hammer attended TIFF 2018





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction.

He dared me with his eyes. So I got up and sang to him. I sang to prove to him that he was my love and I sang of my heart. The room fell silent but I did not see anyone else, I saw only that it felt the same as on that last day of filming when i gazed up and into his eyes I remembered how it felt to be in his arms and the touch of his hands on my skin. The silk of his skin as I kissed his neck, I sang in remembrance of that. I sang of the many nights that followed. The many days missed through work or other separation. I sang in anticipation of the rest of the evening. I sang because I knew I would have another night, free to show how much he meant to me and to show him how much I still wanted him.


End file.
